A Tour of the Kingdom (Anna version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Audubon, having heard of his children's runaway, had ordered several search parties to find them. Winslow reached the throne room as Audubon paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his children. "Any sign of them?" asked Audubon. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Winslow. "We've found no trace of your children - or Eddie." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Audubon said to Winslow, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until they're safe at home." Winslow bowed before Audubon, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Audubon collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Anna and her brothers, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, Kimi, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy got ready for their tour of their kingdom. The couples got into Kristoff's chariot. Anna was now wearing a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, greenish-gold trim, black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, olive drab pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides) and dark green pleats, cream-colored petticoat, matching bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet shoes. Hans was now wearing a pair of navy blue trousers, black boots, magenta cravat, blue shirt, indigo vest, black epaulettes, gold aiguillette, light gray-and-black blazer with patterns, and white gloves. Hiro was now wearing a front, navy blue hooded sweatshirt jacket, tan capri pants, and mustard and white Converse hi-top sneakers. And Tommy was now wearing a clean diaper and a cloud blue short-sleeved shirt. With that, the couples started heading out after waving goodbye to Doc and Snow White. Two of Kristoff's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse the chariot towards the kingdom as Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy looked around. They marveled at everything in sight. For years, they had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the human world, and now, they were finally getting the chance to experience it. Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi watched Anna and her brothers and smiled. They were glad that they were enjoying themselves. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Bill, John, and Max jumped out of the water and saw Anna and her brothers was riding with Kristoff and his sisters. "Have they kissed them yet?" Bill asked. "I can't wait!" Max added excitedly. "Not yet." Eddie whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" John grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Kristoff and his sisters guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with humans, and the children were fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a farmer made them smile and gasp and jump up and down. Tommy caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the children caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Hercules dancing with Megara and Quasimodo dancing with Madellaine. They rushed towards it excitedly. Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi were experienced dancers and they guided them through a few simple steps. They stumbled but they caught them and made it look natural. They had always had a talent with making their dance partners look flawless while they danced with them. The boys lifted the girls into the air and spun them around. They weren't at all heavy and the boys were strong. They learned the steps quickly. The girls' hands rested in the boys' lightly so that they could lead them around the floor. They followed their motions, turing when they flicked their wrists and stepping closer to them when they pressed on their backs. In minutes, the girls went from being beginners to being the best partners the boys had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Fidget flew overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Bill! John! Max!" he called, "Any kissing?" John shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Fidget was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Anna and her brothers had gotten eight baguettes, four pairs of boots, and four little black hats. Kristoff and his sisters bought them some flowers as well. They hoped they like them. They were having a great time. During the ride, Kristoff let Anna get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Anna's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Kristoff was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the two teams looked ahead, and while Anna was still excited, Kristoff, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. They ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Anna's brothers, Kristoff, and his sisters pulled themselves together, they saw that Anna was still enjoying herself. Happy for Anna, they relaxed and let Anna continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs